


Unbuttoned

by FifteenDozenTimes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/FifteenDozenTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be foolish, though, for Ray to pretend he enjoys everything equally, that there’s no hierarchy. This, right here, right now, this is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbuttoned

**Author's Note:**

> Dear internet, I don't at all understand why there isn't a bunch of raunchy porn about Kevin & Ray's obviously incredible sex life, what is wrong with you all.

In their thirty years together, Ray and Kevin have never had a sexual misstep. From the first night, drunk on cheap booze and the high of finding each other, fumbling and laughing and awkward as Hell, to nearly every night since, every time has been good, great, exquisite. They fit together well mentally, socially, but in no way quite so well as sexually.

It would be foolish, though, for Ray to pretend he enjoys everything equally, that there’s no hierarchy. This, right here, right now, this is the best.

Kevin’s clutching at the headboard; he doesn’t need to be asked, anymore, simply accepts when Ray pins his arms above his head he is supposed to keep them there. Kevin has beautiful hands, and Ray is not easily distracted but he prefers to avoid the temptation.

There’s a flush on his chest, mottled and uneven, and his breath has started catching in his throat. Soon, he’ll get noisy, huffing out the constant _uh, uh, uh_ that is perhaps Ray’s favorite sound in the world. Soon.

Kevin is a riot of color when he’s like this; orange hair, red face, pink-and-cream chest, nearly-purple head of his cock resting on his stomach. His thighs, where they’re spread to accommodate Ray’s fingers inside him, are pale, marked here and there with evidence of other nights.

Ray twists his fingers, watches Kevin’s eyes flutter and mouth go slack as he draws them out slowly so he can add another. He needs to watch carefully, needs to see the exact moment where Kevin becomes entirely unbuttoned. It is the singular most perfect thing he has ever seen in his life, every time, and if he misses it all the concentration will be for nothing.

“Raymond,” Kevin manages; from the way he draws it out, the hitch in the middle, it won’t be long now. “Get on with it.”

“This is it,” he says, pushes back inside with three fingers. “This is all you’re getting.”

Kevin rolls his hips, eager to have Ray inside him, so desperate for sensation. Ray crooks his fingers, focuses all his attention right there, and - ah, there it is. Yes.

When it happens, it happens all at once; Kevin sounds almost like he’s choking on his breath for just a second, a second during which his whole body draws up tight, and then just as quickly he becomes a mess of sound and movement, his control entirely gone. Hips twitching, desperately, so greedy for sensation he can’t figure out where to start. That sound, _uh, uh, uh _from the very depths of him; Ray’s never sure he even knows he’s doing it.__

__Ray has enough self-control to keep his hand off his own aching cock, but he’s only human, and can no longer resist leaning down and taking Kevin’s into his mouth. Slick saltiness coats his tongue, the flavor of Kevin’s desperation, of what Ray can do to him with just his fingers, and Ray could taste nothing but this for the rest of his life and be happy._ _

__Ray closes his eyes against the sight of Kevin at his most magnificently desperate, too much for him to bear. Kevin jerks his hips, frantic, can’t seem make his mind up whether to fuck himself harder on Ray’s fingers or bucking into Ray’s mouth. Ray doesn’t try to control him, just fucks him harder, faster, groans when Kevin bucks up into his mouth. Kevin is undone, entirely, and only for - only because of - Ray. There is no greater feeling in the world._ _

__Ray sucks him through his orgasm, swallows everything he has to offer greedily. He keeps his eyes closed as he pulls his fingers out, savors the tragedy in Kevin’s groan at the loss._ _

__He pulls up, reluctantly letting go of Kevin’s softening cock, sits back and surveys his handiwork. He’d had plans, earlier, all the things he could have done with, done to Kevin, but now it’s all he can do to wrap a hand around his cock and jerk off hard, fast, eyes roaming hungrily over Kevin, so fucked out he can barely move._ _

__“I hope you don’t expect me to sleep in your wet spot,” Kevin mumbles, words slurred just a bit. Ray comes, laughing, as giddy and delighted with this man as he has ever, ever been._ _

__Exquisite._ _


End file.
